Broken Inside
by Black-Panther lover
Summary: Aaron doesn't know what to think anymore. He just knows what he feels and lately it's been lust for his male team members, or at least that's what he keeps telling himself it is. Now he's got to figure out how to get them to believe its love. ManXMan Yaoi


I don't own Criminal Minds or the character's I'll be using in my fic; nor do I intend to make any money off of any of my writings.

_**Pairings****:**_ Aaron/Morgan Aaron/Rossi Aaron/Reid Aaron/Gideon A mix of all included!

_**Rating****: **_MA or M

_**Warnings****: **_Graphic sex scenes of man on man, slash, yaoi. Whatever you want to call it, it's in this work of fiction, so if you don't like that kind of thing then I suggest you stop reading right now. Also Aaron will be submissive, toys and humiliation, domination. That sort of thing.

_**Summery****: **_Aaron doesn't know what to think anymore. He just knows what he feels and lately it's been lust for his male team members, or at least that's what he keeps telling himself it is. Now he's got to figure out how to get them to believe him when he says it's more.

_**Beta****:**_ LyricInTime2803

_**Broken Inside**_

_Chapter one:_

_Aaron's pov _

I know I'm going to be taken. Sooner or later it's going to happen. Yet for now they seem fine with watching the basketball game that's on the television, and it's driving me insane because I want- no I need them. I know that they know this, that they're doing it just to make me squirm, knowing I would never voice my need. Not yet anyway. Still, just thinking about submitting to their will has me hard and aching. I want them to tell me what to do, what to say, where to touch. I know they have something planned, for they have been talking about it all day with one another and I'm dying to know what it is they have in store for me. I can't take it anymore and move to sit next to Morgan. I know he's always ready to have some fun. He'll get the others involved.

I start to kiss at his neck and nip at his ear before pressing against him to show him how ready I am to play with him. He smirks at me and pushes me up against the nearest wall, taking over quickly and I'm thrilled to let him do whatever he wants so long as he continues to touch me. He runs his hands up and down my body and I can't stay quiet any longer and moan out, thrusting my hips forward in desperation for some sort of friction. I wait to be reprimanded and tossed on the bed but neither happens. He tugs my jacket off, kissing at the spot just under my ear and making me cry out. He's quick to rid me of my shirt, which is a bit unusual seeing as they like to make me beg to get going, to be faster. I moan and try to get my hands around him only to find them cuffed to the wall. With a whine and a tug, I find out they are my own.

"I'm busy watching the game right now, Hotch. Maybe later we can play." Morgan says, and, with a parting kiss to my neck, is gone to sit up against the couch. I tug at my bound hands and whine. With a moan I give up, knowing it is of no use. They will take me when they're good and ready. Though my pants are uncomfortably tight, I give in and give them what they want.

"Oh god, please... Morgan, Gideon, Rossi! Please, oh please, just touch me!" I cry out, blushing at the fact that they have me so easily at there beck and call as soon as we're out of work. Hell, Morgan has me even then. I remember just earlier today when he walked into my office and shut the door, but left the blinds open for all to see. Then, he ordered me onto my desk with my pants down around my feet. Of course I said no at first, but that didn't seem to matter to him. And with a threat of not being touched for a month by anyone on the team, I moved to do as I was told. He walked over and was quick to help me get rid of my shirt. Then he just stood there, looking me up and down as I sat naked, bared to the whole building should they so feel inclined to look up.

Morgan moved back and sat on the couch before telling me to bare myself to him. Hoping to get this over with quickly and wanting him to touch me, I brought my legs up and spread them for him so he could view everything I had to offer. He sat there for a whole five minutes just looking. Doing nothing, ordering nothing- just staring. I was sure someone was going to look up and see what was happening, but I knew better then to think he wouldn't make good on his promise so I waited. Finally, he told me I could start to touch myself. I was quick to palm myself, hoping that I could jerk off quickly for him and then re-dress. That seemed to be the plan- until I was about to cum. Suddenly, he was there over me and I was on my back, my legs spread and his fingers pushing into me. Sometime later, with a cry of pleasure, I came. Then Morgan just up and left, with the blinds still open and my pants still in his hand! I had to spend the rest of the day in my office, watching them from the window, knowing that something was going on.

And now that we're alone, they won't even lay a finger on me! With a groan I spread my legs as far as I can.

"Dave, please, please I need you, all of you. Oh god, please! I'll do anything! I swear!" I cry out when, ten minutes later, they haven't even glanced my way. I'm going crazy here, with nothing to continue building the pressure yet the memories of earlier making me unable to un-harden either. However, those seem to be the magical words, for suddenly they're all standing before me, grinning. They are most obviously up to something.

"Anything? You'll do anything and everything that we tell you to?" Gideon asks while leaning down to kiss at my neck.

With a moan, I shake my head in agreement.

"Say it," Rossi commands, standing next to Gideon, with his hand traveling up my leg slowly. I meow and try to push into his touch, but he just pulls back until I only feel fleeting touches.

"Yes, yes! I'll do anything you want me to, just please, oh please, touch me!" I plead, hoping to get them all touching me more firmly. That doesn't seem to be their plan, however, for they all pull away. Then Morgan kneels down and starts to unbuckle my pants, yanking them off along with my boxers. Rossi un-cuffs me from the wall and, in a surprising show of strength, has me over his shoulder and carries me to the bed. With a grunt, I am tossed onto the bed. Morgan is quick to tie me up again, only this time one hand is cuffed to a chain-like thing that is secured to the bed posts while the other is cuffed to the other bed post.

"We thought of a great game that we all could enjoy since you don't seem to like basketball," Morgan informs me. "It's called 'Do what you want to Hotch in bed.' I know, not very creative, but we thought that at least it's direct and to the point- which, unfortunately for you, won't be happening tonight." He starts to dig through a duffel bag that is on the chair across from the bed by the window. After a few moments, he pulls out something I've never used before- a toy. More specifically, a sex toy. He then moves over me with a smirk and starts to kiss at my neck again. With a groan, I thrust my hips up to his and am surprised when he pushes down to meet me. He grounds down on me again, making me throw my head back and cry out in pleasure. Without warning, he starts to stroke me until I think I'm going to cum, only to pull away at the last minute. I cry out, and he kisses me, demanding entrance and I grant it with a muffled whine. It isn't until after he pulls away that I notice what has happened. He has strapped that thing, the cock ring, on me. With a groan, I tug at my binds.

"Now, now, none of that. Tonight you just sit here and take it, and we'll do all the work. You just have to enjoy it, ok? That's all you have to do tonight. Can you do that, Aaron?" Gideon asks me. I nod, hoping it'll move this along, but instead they just stare at me. They look at me, their eyes running down the length of my body, taking in everything I have to give to them. They do it every time they get me undressed and still I always blush like some school girl. I just don't get why, I'm nothing much to look at. A few minutes later they are still staring and with a whine I try to close in on myself. I really am nothing to look at. They don't like that though, they never do. Growling, Morgan heads out of the room and I hear him going through drawers before he comes back into the room with a camera. I open my mouth to protest but he has already started to snap off pictures of me cuffed to the bed. I cry out, telling him to delete the photo this instant. However, they have a different idea and Gideon and Rossi each take hold of one of my legs and spread them gently. Morgan snaps a few more shots with me like that. Then he nods and they push my legs up towards my chest, bearing my backside, and he snaps off more shots.

"Morgan, please stop. Please." I ask, whimpering, and I turn my head to the side hoping for this to be over with soon. My legs are released a few minutes later, and the three of them move to sit near my head, with Morgan closest to me.

"I want you to look at these, Hotch. I want you to look at them and tell me what you see. You promised that you'd do anything we told you to. Now tell me what you see." Morgan orders, holding the camera up for me to see the photos he just took of me.

'All I can see was the scars Foyet left me with, claiming me as his next victim. I see how ugly I am, how unworthy I am to have this, to have a family. I know he can't hurt them like he did Haley.' I snap my head towards them when I hear Rossi sigh, and realize I must have spoken my thoughts out loud. I hadn't meant too, but it's probably better they learn how weak I am now anyways.

"Do you know what I see when I look at you, Hotch?" Morgan asks me sadly. He puts the camera on the table without erasing the photos he's taken. I shake my head no. He climbs over me then, resting his clothed groin against mine and with a groan I begin to harden again, having not fully softened to begin with. He smiles at me then; really smiles. He leans down and presses his lips to the scar that rests just under my shoulder and I actually throw my head back and gasp. I can't believe how sensitive the area still is. Even after all this time. All the scars are, and Morgan takes his time as he kisses, nips, licks, and sucks on each and every scar that Foyet left behind. I can do nothing but sit here and take it. It feels good physically, but I know I have them because I was too weak to protect my family and I'm scared that somehow Foyet will come back for them. I know it's stupid, that I killed him, but I can't help but think it every time I notice them getting close.

"I see a beautiful man," Morgan begins. "A handsome, gorgeous, good looking man. I see a man worth fighting for. I see a man with a kind, caring, and loving soul. I see a man who stands strong and who never backs down no matter what anybody threatens him with. I see a man worth loving. I see you, Hotch. You are beautiful and strong, and I love you, Hotch, I do. You just have to realize that even the good guys get hurt sometimes. That you won't win every battle, but I promise that so long as you keep getting up and trying again everything will be worth it." He leans down to capture my lips and that's when I notice the tears running down my cheeks. 'Great now I'm crying like a baby in front of them,' I think.

"It's not wrong to feel bad for what happened," Gideon adds, "to want it to be like before. To want Haley back. It is, however, wrong to blame yourself for what's happened. It was his choice to do these things, Hotch. These scars you bare, they're proof that you have saved your family. That you did everything you could to protect them. I want to see them every night, I want to kiss each and every one and be grateful you're here with me. I need you to want that as well, Hotch." As he finishes, Gideon's lips press to the spot just under my ear, making me moan even as the tears came quicker.

"Scars show us how strong we have become," offers Rossi. "They remind us of what we did in the past, never what we should do in the future, nor how weak we are. If they did, no one would ever have a scar, for no one would survive getting one. Aaron, we love you, and it's alright if you love us back. It's also alright to wish none of this ever started, to want Haley back with you and Jack. Aaron I can't give you Haley back, but I can give you me, Gideon, Reid, and Morgan. We want you Aaron. The question is, what do you want?" Rossi mumbles into my other ear as his hand rubs at my inner thigh. I am full out sobbing and trembling by this point, but I know one thing for sure- I do love them. And I don't want to lose them. I can't lose anyone else. I tell them this, hiccupping every few words like some hysterical baby. I can't for the life of me stop crying! They just curl themselves closer to me and keep running their hands up and down my body, trying to comfort me. It takes some time, but they keep stroking, and murmuring things to me until it becomes easier to take a breath without sobbing. Soon I am breathing normally and Morgan is wiping away my tears without them being replaced by more.

"It's alright to cry, Hotch. I promise I will always wait them out with you. I promise I will always comfort you, so long as I shall live. I'll love you that long as well." Morgan says, his lips seeking out mine for a wet sloppy kiss that I am only to happy to share in. I tug at my hands, trying to get them to release me so I can hold onto them, but Morgan just smiles against my shoulder before nipping it gently.

"I don't think we're done here by a long shot. In case you haven't noticed, you haven't lost any…em….interest in our earlier offer- and you did say anything. So what should we start with Gideon?" Rossi says while letting his hand slid down my taught stomach to rub over my erection, and it is with a gasp that I find him right. Through cry and confession, I have stayed hard- and they don't seem in the mood to let that go, either. Not with the way Gideon is grinning like that. Or the way that Morgan 'helpfully' goes over to the bed and named a few things off, all of which I'm sure I have never even seen before, let alone actually used. I whimper when they call out for the electro-pole. I'm not sure what that is, but if it involves electricity then it can't be all that fun, right?

"Don't worry Hotch, it just sends out little shock waves that your body interprets as pleasure when used in the correct manner. And I definitely know how to use it in the correct manner. Please, allow me to demonstrate," Gideon says with a grin. Morgan hands him this semi-long black pole that looks like a baton, only it has grooves in it and a thin wire hiding just under the surface of the grooves. My eyes widen when he presses a button I hadn't noticed before and little crackles of energy come off of it in waves. I instinctively back away when Gideon starts forward. However, Morgan and Rossi come in on either side of me and start to kiss and suck and stroke every part of my body they can reach and that inevitably leads me to throwing my head back and moaning when they both start to pet at my erection.

So it is a surprise when I feel the baton press into my upper thigh and an even bigger one when I cry out in pleasure instead of pain. Laughing lightly, Gideon continues to press the baton into my thigh, rolling it up little by little until I think he is going to press it into my groin. Instead, he takes it away, leaving me shaking from the whole experience. But it isn't over yet, not by a long shot. Morgan and Rossi each take my legs, pushing them open more and pulling them back towards my chest, splaying open my opening. With huge eyes I realize just where they intend the baton to go next. I squirm when Morgan presses lightly against my opening, but that is nothing compared to the scream of pleasure I let out a moment later as the baton lights up, causing an arch of pleasure to flare up across my opening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you all liked the fic. It will have another chapter. Maybe two at most but no more then that, its mainly PWP. I just really liked the idea of Aaron as submissive in his relationship with the others. Now I like him with all the male members of the team, but I like him with Morgan the most. I will most likely write more fics like this one, and I hope others do as well.

Not to mention the only reason you can read this at all is because my beta, LyricInTime2803, has done such an awesome job at making it readable! Please go check out her sight and read some of her fics while you wait for the next chapter! Ohhh, don't forget to review if you want to!


End file.
